wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Osamodas (Race)
Description Osamodas are a race of devil-like humanoids with blue skin and white hair. They don't bat an eyelid at a thundering herd of Minotorors. The terrifying shriek of a Kwak has no effect on them. The howling of a hundred hungry Boowolves is music to their ears... who are they? Osamodas, that's who! The Osamodas you knew from the age of DOFUS have changed a lot in the 1,000 years up to the time of Wakfu. They witnessed the destruction spread by Ogrest's disastrous woe and wound up caring more for the fragile creatures of the World of Twelve than ever before. After all, what would happen if all life disappeared from the earth? It all goes back to their legends which convince them that all living things were created by the Three Dragons of Osamodas. That I can just about believe, but when they start telling you that these fire-breathing triplets had something to do with the big bang, well, that's just too much to swallow. But they are good of heart and their civilization is founded on caring for the beasts that roam the islands. They might smell a little beastly themselves sometimes too, but we can forgive them for that. You'll usually see a Gobgob hopping along beside them - this little creature helps them capture souls which they then summon in combat. Disciples of Osamodas are usually members of Those Who Walk and the Sisters of Dathura. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Osamodas class are: Other features * Archetype: Master of Beasts. * Unique features: Gobgob, animal summons * Strike power: Average, but very good with a pet. * Flexibility: Excellent. Huge choice of actions for pet. * Team play: Good. In support, pets make Osamodas very useful. * Combat position: Around the centre, between the front and the rear. * Nice Targets: Versatile and solo enemies, easy to keep busy with a pet. * Hard Targets: Creatures in groups which can easily overcrowd and overcome an Osamodas. Spell-branch features * Air: Hitting from afar/behind objects. Maneuvering enemies in dragon form. Damage Dealer. * Fire: Buffing pets; hitting in a AoE cross for decent/good damage * Earth: Great single cell damage or changing summon behaviour * Support: Summon enhancements and self Practical tips * Make sure you pick the right pet, depending on whether you're looking to spill blood up front or to watch from afar in the back lines. * Gobgobs feed off their masters' spiritual energy. If the master dies, their pets die too. * Note that using whip will grant the damage buff on all pets regardless of what is or is not hit. Meaning hitting open spaces will grant the buff. * All pet's combined level cannot surpass summoner's current level. Furthermore, one can summon as many pets as master's current Command points. Speed Bonus +1 Command =History= The Osamodas class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were characters that summoned monsters. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. They also have been changed from Closed Beta where you could summon as many monsters as you could (limited to your Command points and WP). =Trivia= *The Osamodas class's full name is "Osamodas' Whip" *Players often shorten "Osamodas" to "Osa" when referring to the class. *Reading Osamodas backwards gives "sadomaso" which means sadistic masochist, and Osas seem to have a liking in pain for pleasure. Sadomaso is also a name for people who enjoy using whips recreationally, thus relating to the full class name "Osamodas's Whip". *Their patron god Osamodas is believed to be the most powerful out of all twelve gods in the pantheon, and is actually a demon. Image Gallery =External Links= *Osamodas at Wakfu's Official Site *Guide to the Osamodas Pet System at Wakfu's official forums. *Osamodas Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Osamodas character at Dofus' Official Site *Osamodas at Dofus Wikia de:Osamodas es:Osamodas fr:Le Fouet d'Osamodas it:Osamodas pt:Osamodas' Whip ru:Осамодас (Osamodas) zh:Osamodas Category:Class